


A Tower Made of Legos

by radiowavemisfit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Actual three year old Tony, Baking, Building little robots, De-Aged Tony Stark, Gen, He's not as independent as you'd think, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, It's not Tony's fault, Little Tony is desperate for attention, Pants-Wetting, Steve isn't always the best babysitter, Team as Family, Thumb-sucking, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, de-aged avengers, especially when he's like three years old, not age play, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowavemisfit/pseuds/radiowavemisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a tower full of grownups to watch him, so why isn't anyone paying attention to him?</p><p>De-aged Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this problem when whenever I go to write a fic, I always want it to be baby Avengers. It's my weakness.
> 
> Also, I hate coming up with titles sometimes. Ughhh.

Tony was sitting in the middle of the communal living room on the floor, surrounded by Legos. They’d originally started out as a handful of different Lego sets that were intended to be built into a racecar or a spaceship. Apparently his ingenuity had started at a young age because Tony quickly became bored with following the provided instructions and built his own creations, and Clint made the suggestion to dump all of the piece into a big Tupperware container so Tony could pick and choose whatever he wanted. He was putting the finishing touches on the (rather impressive) Avengers Tower he’d been spending the afternoon working on when Steve came walking through the living room, talking on his phone.

Tony carefully held up his tower. “Look Steve!” he said, proud of what he made and expecting Steve to be proud too.

Steve moved the phone’s receiver away from his mouth and made a thumbs-up with his free hand and smiled. “Good job,” he said in a hushed voice before returning to his phone conversation.

Tony’s shoulders slumped as he set his toy back  on the floor. That response had been...underwhelming. He watched Steve walked into the dining room and stand in front of the row of big windows that lined the wall, looking out over the city skyline as he spoke. Tony figured he was on the phone with Sam, and he wished that Steve would invite Sam over instead of talk to him on the phone. Sam would probably think his Lego tower was cool.

Tony let out a small sigh and looked over the Legos that were scattered on the floor in front of him. He decided to build a quinjet to go with his tower, like the one he’d seen on the landing pad when Mr. Phil and Ms. Maria stopped by one day. Maybe by the time he finished, Steve would be done on the phone…

He was in the middle of trying to decide which pieces to use for the quinjet’s wings when the elevator doors slid open and Bruce walked out. Tony perked up, because maybe he will wanna play! And then he saw that Bruce was wearing his white lab coat, which meant that he was in the middle of doing work and he was probably just grabbing a drink from the kitchen and then going right back to the lab. His suspicions were confirmed when the scientist walked into the kitchen and came back out a minute later with a bottle of iced tea.

“Bwuce?” Tony chirped, holding up his half-built quinjet.

“Wow, that’s great Tony,” Bruce praised. “You’ll have to show me when it’s done. You’re doing such a nice job with it buddy.” He smiled and continued back to the elevator.

Tony huffed, put his quinjet next to the tower, and flopped on his back on the floor. He slipped his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. He could remember that his dad told him he wasn’t allowed to suck his thumb once he was a ‘big boy’, and he’d get in trouble if his dad ever caught him. But his dad wasn’t here, so it was okay, right? Unless one of the grownups at the tower yelled at him. At least then someone would pay attention to him. Tony weighed his options in his head when he heard two voices. He sat up and saw Natasha and Clint walk out of the kitchen with waters and bottles of Gatorade. Natasha’s hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Clint had a towel draped over his shoulder, and they both looked sweaty.

“Hey kiddo,” Clint greeted. “Whatcha doing?”

Tony pulled his thumb out of his mouth. “Legos. Wanna play?” He asked. Sometimes Clint would play with him, with his Legos or toy cars. Natasha said that Clint was just a big kid, and that’s why he likes playing so much, and then she would wink and poke Clint with her elbow.

“Aw man, I wish I could. But me and Nat are in the middle of training in the gym.” Clint said, sounding genuinely sorry. Tony pouted and stuck his thumb back in his mouth. Clint chuckled and knelt down, ruffling Tony’s hair, and stood back up.

“See you in a bit,” Natasha waved, and they left.

Tony grumbled to himself and picked up the closest Lego brick, and he chucked it at the wall in frustration. The plastic hit the wall with a thwack, and seconds later Steve came into the living room. He still had the phone, but he was holding it away from his face as he gave Tony a stern look.

“Did you just throw that?” He asked, pointing to the Lego that was on the floor away from the rest of them. Tony shrunk in on himself, expecting a loud lecture, but Steve just shook his head and told him, “We don’t throw out toys, Tony. Don’t do it again, alright?” He returned to his phone call. “Sorry about that, Sam. What were you saying?” And he went back into the dining room where Tony couldn’t see him.

Tony could believe it. He asked someone to play with his, _he threw a Lego at the wall_ , and was still all by himself, nobody even stayed with him long enough to punish him for acting out. Tony stood up and crossed his arms. He wanted to stomp his feet and yell and cry and throw himself on the floor because he was just so frustrated. Then he felt it. Tony looked down in horror as warmth spread across the front of his jeans and down his legs. As a puddle formed on the carpet around his feet, his eyes began welling up with tears. That was it. He didn’t know how he didn’t get in trouble for throwing the Lego, but there was no way he could wet himself and get away with just a stern talking-to. Tony knew he was gonna get yelled at and sent to his room, _he was in so much trouble_. He couldn’t help it, he started sobbing and he let out a loud wail, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

“Tony?” Steve hurried into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw the boy. “Sam, I gotta call you back.” He ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He walked over to Tony and knelt down in front of him. Steve put his hands on Tony’s shoulders and spoke gently. “Hey, Tony look at me, it’s okay. Calm down, can you do that for me?”

Tony took a shaky breath and shook his head rapidly. “‘m s-so sowwy Steve!” He choked out around his sobs.

Steve shushed him and wrapped him in a hug. “It’s not your fault, accidents happen.”

As much as Tony wanted to nuzzle into Steve’s embrace, he wouldn’t let himself. “Was bad.” he said, wiping at his tear-covered cheeks.

“Because you threw a Lego?”

Tony nodded. “‘n maked a mess.” He sniffled.

“It’s alright Tony. It’s my fault, I should’ve been watching you. I’m sorry I left you alone.” Steve said, looking at Tony.

Now Tony was confused. He’d been bad and made a mess of himself and the carpet, and _Steve was saying sorry_? He rubbed his eyes. “Was bad. Big boys aren't s'posed to have accidents.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose, did you?” Tony shook his head. “Then you didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. So what if you threw a Lego at the wall? I bet you were getting pretty antsy playing all by yourself, huh?” Steve said. “I should’ve been playing with you, I could’ve talked to Sam later. I just thought you were so independent that you didn’t need someone there all the time, and that was my mistake. You’re not in trouble, okay?”

Tony’s tears had stopped and he sniffled, finally letting himself lean into Steve’s hug. “‘kay,” was all he said, in a small voice.

Steve smiled and stood up, picking Tony up with him. He cradled the small boy to his chest, ignoring the fact that he’d have to change his shirt after he took care of Tony. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? And then we can play?” Tony nodded, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder.

The elevator doors opened as Steve turned to walk to the bathroom. Clint and Natasha walked out, having finished their training in the gym for the day. They both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, seeing Tony curled up and hiding his face, and hearing his soft sniffling. “Accident,” Steve mouthed, glancing at the wet spot on the carpet. Natasha and Clint silently ‘ohhh’-ed, looking at Tony sympathetically. As Steve walked past, Natasha patted Tony on the back gently, and Clint went to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies from the cabinet under the sink.

Steve gave Tony a quick bath, figuring the little boy would feel better once he was all clean and dressed in his softest footie pajamas. He carried him into the elevator and they went back down to the communal floor, where Bruce was preparing dinner for everyone. When they entered the living room, Steve saw that the carpet was almost completely dry and Clint and Natasha had picked up all of Tony’s Legos and put them back in the bin. They moved the model tower and half-built quinjet onto the coffee table.

“Hey buddy,” Clint smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Steve set Tony down on the cushion and went off to see if Bruce needed any help with the food. “How’re you feeling?”

“Okay,” Tony said quietly. He was still a little upset about what had happened, but Steve had managed to calm him down considerably, and even got him to giggle a few times during his bath.

“Do you wanna finish building your quinjet while we wait for dinner?” Natasha asked. She sat across the table from Tony and Clint on the other couch, sitting cross-legged. Tony nod-nod-nodded, and Clint brought the tub of Legos up onto the coffee table and took off the lid. Tony dug his tiny hands through the bin, setting aside the pieces he decided he would use.

“Can I build something too, Tony?” Clint asked. Tony nodded, not looking up from his work. Clint took a handful of Legos (after confirming with Tony that he didn’t need them) and started connecting the bricks with no particular plan. By the time Bruce poked his head into the living room to announce that dinner was ready, Tony was putting the last pieces onto the wings of the quinjet. Clint had finished his creation too, and he handed the hodge-podge of colorful bricks to Natasha. “Here Nat, I made this for you.”

Natasha looked at the Legos and turned it over in her hands. “Thanks Clint, it’s, uh, very nice.”

Clint rolled his eyes dramatically and threw his arms up, making Tony laugh. “It’s called _modern art_.”

“Whatever you say, Birdbrain.” Natasha said with a fondness in her voice. “Now, boys, let’s go eat.” She got up and walked into the dining room, where Bruce and Steve were setting out plates on the table. Clint stood up and started to walk away, until he noticed that Tony wasn’t moving.

“Tony? Are you coming?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony looked up at Clint and quickly turn away. He nodded ever so slightly, the movement almost going unnoticed. Clint thought for a second, then sat back down on the couch with his back facing Tony. “Do you wanna hitch a ride?” He asked, looking over his shoulder. Tony stared at him with wide eyes, and his face broke out into a grin.

“Weally?” He asked, as if he couldn’t believe that Clint was actually offering to give him a piggyback ride.

“Of course really, now hop on kid.” Clint laughed. Tony didn’t waste a second in clinging to Clint’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He squealed in delight when Clint stood up, bouncing him around as he made his way to the dining table.

As the group ate the vegetable stirfry Bruce made, Steve looked at Tony sitting next to him.

“Tony, I’m really sorry about today.” He apologized for about the seventh time.

Tony looked down at his lap and shrugged. “S’okay Steve.”

“Hey,” Steve gently lifted Tony’s chin with his finger so the boy was looking at him. “I’m gonna make it up to you. After dinner, and all day tomorrow, you and me are gonna do whatever you want, got it?”

Tony smiled. “Yes pwease!”

Clint set his fork down and spoke up. “Hey, I want in on this too. If that’s okay with you, little man.” Tony giggled and nodded.

“If Clint’s joining in, I want to too.” Natasha winked at the small boy playfully. Tony’s smile grew, and he turned to Bruce with hopeful eyes.

“I wouldn’t miss out on spending time with you, Tony.” Bruce said with a sincere voice that made Tony bounce in his seat, thinking about how much fun they’ll all have together.

\---------

Once all of the dishes were cleared away from the table, left in the sink to be washed later after Tony went to sleep, they all gathered in the living room to watch Wall-E, little-Tony’s current favorite movie. As Tony sat snuggled up in Steve’s lap, he decided that this was exactly the kind of attention he’d wanted, and he couldn’t wait for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natsha, Clint, and Bruce are determined to make this the best day Tony's ever had. The poor kid deserves it, he really does.

By the time the movie was over, Tony’s eyes were heavy-lidded, and curled right up in Steve’s arms as he was carried off to bed. Even as his eyes stayed closed longer and longer every time he blinked, he insisted that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep unless Steve read him a story. Tony made it a third of the way through  _ Where the Wild Things Are _ before he was out like a light.

When Steve returned to the living room, Clint was flipping through channels on the TV, Bruce was tapping away on a tablet, and Natasha was examining Tony’s tower and quinjet.

“You know,” Steve said, and the others turned to look at him. “We have to make sure tomorrow’s perfect for Tony.”

“Yeah, he had such a rough day today, poor kid.” Clint shook his head sympathetically.

Steve chewed on his lower lip. “Well, it’s not just that.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, sliding the tablet on the coffee table.

“I know Tony doesn’t talk about his childhood much- at all really- but I’m guessing it wasn’t that great, y’know?”

“Well he was under a lot of pressure, being Howard Stark’s kid and all.” Natasha supplied.

“Exactly,” Steve said. “Just going off of his reaction and how upset he got earlier, how he kept telling me that he was bad, it just didn’t sound like something a three year old would come up with on their own.”

Clint frowned. “It must’ve been something he heard a lot, then.”

“So you want to give him some good memories as a child that he can look back on.” Bruce asked with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Steve nodded. “I think we owe it to him.”

Natasha snorted a laugh, shaking her head. “There you go Cap, you ol’ do-gooder. I think that’s a great idea.”

\---------

The next morning, Steve carried a still-sleepy Tony into the elevator and they went down to the communal floor. When the doors slid open, they were greeted by the smell of blueberry waffles (one of Tony’s favorites.) Clint was in the kitchen stacking waffles onto a plate, and Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen  _ so many _ waffles at once. Steve plopped him down on a chair at the dining table next to Bruce, who was reading a newspaper between sips of coffee.

“Good morning Tony,” Bruce smiled.

Tony tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes with the sleeve of his pajamas. “Mornin’ Bwuce.” He yawned.

“Have you thought about what kind of stuff you want to do today?”

Tony smiled excitedly. “Uh-huh! Wanna go to the lab with you.”

“Oh yeah? I think we can do that.” Bruce said.

Clint set the plate of waffles in the middle of the table. “Do what?”

“Me an’ Bwuce are gonna do science!” Tony said, bouncing in his seat. His excitement was helping him to wake up a bit faster.

“That sounds like fun.” Natasha said as she set plates and silverware out at everyone’s seat.

Steve came out of the kitchen holding a mug of steaming coffee in one hand, and a plastic cup with a lid and straw filled with chocolate milk and a bottle of maple syrup in the other. He set the milk in front of Tony, the syrup next to the waffles, and he settled into the chair next to Tony. “So you’re gonna do some sciencey-stuff with Bruce, is there anything else you wanna do? It’s your day, Tony.”

The young boy slurped on his chocolate milk as he thought about what else sounded like it would be fun. “Cookies?” He asked, looking at Steve hopefully.

“Eat cookies? Or you wanna make cookies?”

“Both would be the best, right?” Clint suggested.

Tony nodded. “Both!”

Steve smiled and ruffled Tony’s hair. “That’s an awesome idea, little man. How about, while you’re in the lab with Bruce, I’ll go to the store and get the stuff we’ll need for the cookies.”

“Okay!” Tony said.

“What kind of cookies do you wanna make?” Clint asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Tony watched as Steve set a waffle onto his plate and began cutting it into small pieces. “Chocolate chip?” He looked up at Steve for approval.

“Chocolate chip cookies sound delicious.” Steve smiled and drizzled a little bit of syrup on Tony’s waffle. “Now, eat up. As soon as you’re done with your breakfast, we’ll get you dressed and ready to hang out with Bruce.” Because it was ‘Tony’s Day’, they let him- just this once- pick up his food with his fingers instead of using a fork. They would just have to make sure he washed his hands extra-good to get off all of the sticky maple syrup after he was done.

\---------

Once Tony’s hands (and face) were thoroughly washed, he was herded back to his room by Natasha. She helped him get changed into jeans a long-sleeve shirt with a little cartoon robot on the front (And, much to Tony’s humiliation, Natasha managed to coerce him into putting a pull-up on under his jeans. A pack of them was amongst the things they’d bought when Tony was first de-aged, at JARVIS’ recommendation. Nobody knew if they’d actually need to use them, but it never hurt to be prepared.) Natasha and Tony rode the elevator down to the lab, where Bruce was already waiting. As soon as Natasha stepped out of the elevator with Tony in her arms, Dum-E rolled over and whirred happily in greeting, seemingly as excited to see Tony as Tony was to see Dum-E. Dum-E brought his claw down and nuzzled it (the best a robot could) against the small boy’s chest. Tony giggled and patted Dum-E’s mechanical arm.

“Hey Tony,” Bruce greeted, walking over.

Natasha gently squeezed Tony’s shoulder and set him down. “I’ll leave you two to your science.” She said, and she went back into the elevator and up to the communal floor to help Steve figure out what to get at the store.

“Alright, so I thought we could try something really fun.” Bruce said. “Do you want to try building your own little robot?”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Yeah!” He said, his voice filled with awe.

Bruce knew that when Tony was four, he’d built his first circuit board, and he figured that (with or without a little help) he could probably build a simple robot as a three year old. He took the motor out of a little toy car and gathered up some spare parts that had been lying around the workshop, and laid them out on the table. Bruce was more of a science/chemistry kinda guy than he was an engineer, but he’d picked up on some of what he’d heard Tony do while tinkering with the Bots and the suit.

“I thought that JARVIS could probably help us if we get stuck.” Bruce smiled.

“I would happy to be of assistance, Dr. Banner.” The AI responded.

Bruce looked down at the young boy standing next to him. “So, Tony, what do you think? Should we get started?”

\---------

“Have you ever baked cookies before?” Natasha asked, peeking over Steve’s shoulder as he scrolled through different recipes on a tablet.

“Once or twice I think, when I was a kid. If we managed to scrape together a little money, my ma liked to bake something nice, and I’d help. Have you?”

Natasha shook her head. “Can’t say I ever have. Hey, Barton? You know anything about baking?”

“Baking? Not at all. Now  _ eating _ stuff that  _ other _ people have baked, I’m great at that.” Clint called from the kitchen.

“Well he’ll be no help to us,” Natasha rolled her eyes fondly. “What’ve you got, Cap?”

Steve held the tablet up for her to read. “I found this recipe, it seems pretty straightforward and easy.”

“Let’s go get what we need, then.” Natasha pulled a jacket on and started toward the elevator.

\---------

As an adult, Tony was a little on the shorter-side, at least compared to some of the other Avengers. But as a child, he was definitely small for his age. So small, in fact, that he was having a difficult time reaching the tabletop where all of the parts for the robot were. Sitting on his knees wasn’t very comfortable, and his chair had been raised up as high as it would go and it still wasn’t enough. There was really only one solution, and that’s how Bruce ended up with Tony sitting on his lap. It took some adjusting, but soon enough Tony was able to reach everything he needed, and the construction of the robot was underway.

To say that Tony was a bright kid qualifies as the understatement of the century. Bruce was in awe at how naturally it came to him to figure out which piece to put where, and how if you just bend this little wire like this it’ll fit right there. JARVIS was able to provide some guidance, and Bruce suspected that the AI’s knowledge of robotics might’ve come from overseeing adult-Tony’s work as well. Even Dum-E was interesting in helping out with the creation of the robot, and he would nudge at pieces on the table in an attempt to be helpful (and knock a few pieces off the table, but Tony found that so silly that Bruce didn’t really mind having to pick them up.)

Even with Dum-E’s..assistance, Tony and Bruce were able to make quick progress, and before they knew it they had the beginnings of a real, working robot, and neither Tony nor Bruce could think of a better way to be spending the morning.

\---------

By the time Steve and Natasha had returned from the store, the little robot was complete. Bruce and Tony brought it up from the lab and they had it in the communal living room, having it roll across the coffee table around their empty plates from lunch. Steve had two big brown paper bags filled with the different ingredients they would need for their afternoon of baking. He peeked over the bags and smiled, though Tony could only see his eyes.

"Hey kid, you ready to make some cookies?"

"Yeah!" Tony squealed and slid down off the couch. He scurried into the kitchen, avoiding getting tangled up in Steve's legs as he walked blindly into the kitchen as well, with Natasha behind him. Tony poked his head back into the living room. "C'mon Bwuce!" Bruce smiled to himself and turned the robot off, and then joined the others in the kitchen.

Steve had lined all of the ingredients up on the counter. While the tower was full of all kinds of goodies in the cupboards, there was a lack of supplies for baking, so Steve and Natasha had to pick up everything from flour to baking soda to the chocolate chips. Clint perched himself on the counter on the other side of the stove as everyone else gathered around the recipe Steve had pulled up on the tablet. He didn't know much about baking, but he was more than willing to give it a shot for Tony (and he'd happily volunteer as taste-tester if needed.) Natasha rifled through the drawers and cabinets until she found the measuring cups, and Bruce brought out a stack of bowls.

"Alright, it says we have to put the flour, the salt, and the baking soda in a bowl." Steve read. He handed Tony the biggest measuring cup and opened the bag of flour. "Can you scoop out two cups of flour for me?"

Tony nodded with that special kind of determination that comes when little kids are given something important to do. He carefully scooped out one cup of flour, and after Steve leveled it off, dumped it into a bowl. He giggled when a little bit of flour puffed up in a cloud when it landed in the bowl, and followed it with a second cup. Steve added the baking soda and the salt, and then handed the bowl to Clint (the instructions said to set the bowl aside, and technically Clint was to the side and it's not like he was doing anything but sneaking a few chocolate chips when nobody was looking.) In another bowl, they measured out the sugars and Natasha added in the butter. The kitchen was equipped with an electric mixer, but it was more fun to to do it by hand with a wooden spoon. Steve, Natasha, and Bruce all took turns stirring the butter and sugar until it made a fluffy mixture that Tony, in his expert opinion, said looked perfect. Next came the vanilla and the eggs. Tony practically begged to be allowed to crack one of the eggs, and it's a good thing that Bruce suggested first cracking it into it's own bowl instead of right into the main one. It took some work, but Steve managed to convince Tony that it really wasn't that hard to pick the shells out of a cracked egg, and to not worry about it. He distracted Tony by separating the other egg after discreetly passing the bowl off to Natasha, to double-check that they'd gotten all the shells because despite what Steve had told Tony, the pieces of shell were slippery little suckers.

With the crunchy-crisis averted, the team was able to continue their mission. Steve let Tony take a turn at mixing as he added the dry ingredients to the wet ingredients, and let him dump the bag of chocolate chips into the bowl. Steve gave it a few extra stirs and passed the bowl of dough along to Bruce and Natasha. They made quick work of scooping the dough with spoons and dolloping it onto cookies trays. Clint, using his super-sneaky-agent-moves, managed to dip his finger into the bowl, winking at Tony as he ate the raw dough, and he held a finger up to his lips. Tony held back a giggle, not wanting to blow Clint's cover (because the others  _ definitely _ didn't see anything.)

The first tray went into the oven, and Steve took it upon himself to get a start on the dishes. Bruce and Natasha found ways to busy themselves, tidying up the flour-coated counter and putting the leftover ingredients away, and Clint sat on the floor in front of the oven with Tony in his lap. They watched the cookies bake through the little window on the oven door, their mouths watering when the kitchen filled with the smell of warm chocolate. They were both so distracted by the cookies that they didn’t notice Natasha sneaking up next to them, until their faces each had a smudge of flour on the cheek and Natasha was smirking. Tony turned to look at Clint with an astonished face, smiling wide. Clint, just as devious as Natasha, wiped the flour off of his own face with his finger and drew a mark on Tony’s other cheek with it. Tony giggled and rubbed at the flour, wiping his hand on Clint’s forehead and leaving a white powdery streak down his nose. 

When the oven timer went off (interrupting their mini flour fight before it could erupt into an all-out flour war) Clint stood up with Tony on his hip while Bruce slid on an oven mitt and took the tray out. He set it on the stovetop and replaced it with a new tray in the oven. Tony stared at the freshly baked cookies with wide eyes, and he reached out to take one. Clint grabbed his wrist before his hand would brush against the tray.

“No Tony, not yet,” Clint warned, holding onto Tony’s hand. “They’re too hot, you gotta let them cool off first.” Tony looked up at him and jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. “Sorry kiddo.”

Steve looked over his shoulder, still standing at the sink. “Maybe you should go play in the living room while the rest of the cookies bake. Then waiting won’t be so boring.” He suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Clint nodded. “Whataya say, Tony?”

“‘kay,” Tony slumped his shoulders.

Clint laughed, “Come on, man. It won’t take long.” He carried Tony into the living room and plopped him down on the couch. Clint picked up the robot off the table and had Tony tell him about how he and Bruce built it, what it could do, if it had a name, until Tony’s mind was off the cookies he couldn’t yet eat.

After about half an hour, Steve came into the living room with a plate of cooled cookies and one of Tony’s cups full of milk. Natasha and Bruce followed behind, each holding two glasses of milk, one for each of the grownups. Tony stopped mid-sentence in explaining the robot’s arms when Steve set the plate down on the coffee table, and his eyes widened about as big as the cookies were.

“Live it up, Tony,” Clint said, letting Tony get the first pick. The cookies were cooled down enough that they could be eaten, but they were still warm enough that the chocolate chips were gooey, and Tony ended up with chocolate smeared on the corners of his mouth. It was agreed upon that Tony could have two cookies, since it was  _ his day _ and all, but that was it because any more would spoil his appetite for dinner or give him a tummyache (all of the grownups thought it was fair, mostly because that meant that they could feel justified in each eating two cookies too. Even with their collectively minimal baking experience, those cookies turned out delicious.)

Steve caught Tony rubbing at his eyes, and had cleaned the chocolate (and flour) off his face with a wet paper towel by the time he started yawning. Seeing that the others were all planning on hanging out on the communal floor, Tony was put down for a nap in the guest room on that floor.

\---------

Tony decided that pizza sounded like the best idea for dinner, and Clint couldn’t have agreed more. JARVIS put the order in, and had two large pizzas delivered to the tower. The team sat around the dining table with the pizza in the middle, contently listening to Tony babble on and on about his morning with Bruce in the lab and how much fun he had baking cookies with everyone. Nobody had the heart to tell him that, yes, they did see the way the flour puffed up when he put it in the bowl, and how silly it was that Natasha had put flour on his and Clint’s faces. They could’ve listened to Tony ramble for hours though, because he sounded  _ so happy _ that nothing else mattered, he could go over every detail as many times as he wanted. They would all listen and smile and laugh along with him.

As a way to finish out what Tony described as “the bestest day ever!”, everyone changed into their pajamas and gathered on the couches to watch Monsters Inc. Once the movie ended, Tony was beginning to nod off. Steve gathered him in his arms and everyone else wished the boy a good night and sweet dreams. Steve carried him into the elevator and up to his floor, and he tucked the boy into bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Tony’s dark hair and told him good night. He got up and started to walk to the door.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice was quiet and sleepy sounding.

Steve turned to look at him, standing in the doorway. “Yeah Tony?”

“Thank you, was fun.” The young boy said through a yawn.

“Anytime, kid.” Steve smiled and turned out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I had so much fun writing this whole story, and I hope you all enjoyed it! This second part got away from me a bit when I was writing it, it just kept going ^_^'
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you thought, and if you'd wanna see more of little Tony, or other baby Avengers! Baby Avengers is kinda my thing right now; if I'm writing fanfiction, there's a good chance it's baby Avengers.
> 
> [This is the chocolate chip cookie recipe](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/25037/best-big-fat-chewy-chocolate-chip-cookie/) the one in this chapter is based off of, and it's the one I've been using for years that everyone seems to really enjoy! (I tweak the recipe a bit when I bake these, but the way it is is so delicious that I just had to share!) (I really hope the baking scene wasn't too boring, I've always wanted to include one in a story because baking is one of my favorite things to do, but it's tough to make it interesting to read. I tried though!)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was gonna post this one or not, I was afraid people would be weirded out by Tony having an accident, because I've never written that type of thing before, but I thought the fic ended up being pretty cute and I wanted to share ^_^ I'm thinking about doing a second part, writing how they spend the next day, but I'm not sure.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you thought!


End file.
